As Cable Television (CATV) systems switch from primarily broadcast content to subscriber, or user, initiated Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), new techniques are needed to improve load balancing on the tree and branch architecture of Hybrid Fiber Coax (HFC) feeder networks. More specifically, IPTV, and more specifically Video on Demand (VoD), typically demand a dedicated data pipe (i.e., a unicast circuit) from a source of the content to the subscriber. As more subscribers request dedicated data pipes, the bandwidth of the HFC feeder networks may be quickly consumed. One potential solution for alleviating this issue is to utilize multicast channels to deliver content in a broadcast, rather than unicast, fashion. However, there is a need for a system and method for attracting users to such multicast channels.